1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of brushes for bathing, and more specifically to a brush which is removably attached with suction cups to a shower room wall against which a bather leans and rubs his back, which does not require the awkward contortioning associated with use of a conventional long handled bath brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been brushes for scrubbing the human body, and particularly the back, during bathing. The vast majority of these brushes are small bristled plates at one end of a handle. The other end of the handle is often shaped as a hook for hanging the brush on the shower curtain rod or towel rack between uses. An example is the BODY BRUSH.TM. by EMPIRE.TM..
A problem with scrubbing the back with such a brush is that the bather must twist in awkward positions to reach around the chest and over the shoulders. This procedure can be difficult for the elderly and impossible for those having disabilities, who are recovering from surgery, or who have other ailments. Because it is awkward and time consuming, children or persons simply in a hurry may not take the time necessary for this important part of personal hygiene.
Another problem is that, to keep the brush from becoming cumbersome, its bristled portion is invariably small relative to the size of the human back, making numerous sweeps necessary for total coverage. Another problem is that, since the handle portions are usually long, narrow plastic members, they can break off and render the brush useless.
Still another problem is that, where very young children are bathing together, one of them might find the brush and strike the other with it, in well-meaning fun with unfortunate consequences. Still another problem is that the bather may discover that the brush is missing while he is already bathing, it having been lost or simply left elsewhere in the house as a result of its ready mobility. Still another problem is that the brush can be dropped or otherwise find its way to the floor of the bath tub, where the bather can step on it and suffer a slip and fall injury.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bath brush which does not require the bather to twist and contort to scrub his back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a brush which can remain fixed to a wall, both during and between uses, so that it is never misplaced or mishandled by children.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a brush which has a large enough bristled surface to cover most of the average person's back in a single sweep, and yet not be cumbersome to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a brush which is unique in design and manner of use, and thus can be enjoyed as a novelty item.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a brush which is simple, durable and inexpensive to produce.